


Club can't handle me

by azziria



Series: Club can't handle me [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover at a gay club - what more do you need to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club can't handle me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to a prompt of 'Steve and Danny under cover at a gay bar' over on the kink meme at <http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org>. I figured that this fandom could never have enough of Danny and Steve undercover in a gay club!

“Explain it to me again, Danny. Why me?”

“Because you’re... tall. And you have tattoos. And this way round I look like a size queen with a hot boyfriend, rather than looking like your pet poodle!”

He gets that that trademark McGarrett scowl for ‘hot boyfriend’, which he counts as a win.

“I swear to God, Danny, if you laugh I’ll strangle you with my bare hands!”

But Danny’s not laughing (although he dare not look at Chin or Kono, for reasons that are only partly to do with the fact that he thinks they might lose it if he does). Because it _is_ funny, in fact the whole thing is _fucking ridiculous_ – but also it’s not, because the truth is that Steve McGarrett in tight leather pants, black wifebeater, and a collar is almost enough to make even a guy who flies as straight as Danny contemplate taking a walk on the wild side. Danny himself is dressed in a plain black button down and black pants, very classy indeed, thank you very much, but Steve... Steve looks hot, and like a complete slut, and Danny has to admit it’s a good look on him, even if the man himself can’t see it.

The club is well on its way to being crowded when they step inside. The clientele are some of the weirdest kinds of freaks that Danny has ever seen, and he's been a cop a long time. The amount of leather and body decoration on show makes Steve look almost vanilla, but Danny thinks that none of them look quite as... well, quite as good as Steve, if he's truthful. But he's _so_ not going there, so he slaps his partner on the ass and says "Work it, babe!", which earns him another McGarrett scowl, but then Steve sets off towards the bar with an easy slouch that oozes sex and yeah, there's definitely slut in the McGarrett make up somewhere, who knew?

The appreciative looks Steve gets as they walk across the floor confirm Danny’s opinion, so he rests his hand on the small of Steve's back and does his best to radiate what he hopes is an air of 'possessive top' (and yeah, he knows it probably makes him look ridiculous next to Steve, Danny's a realist after all). Steve reaches the bar unmolested, so Danny reckons he's been convincing enough. He buys a couple of beers, and they settle back against the bar to take a look around.

"You see Meyer anywhere?"

"No. Maybe he's back there," Steve says, jerking his thumb towards a door at the rear of the club that's guarded by an impressively muscled doorman in mesh shirt and hotpants. "We should take a look." He necks the beer, and Danny absolutely _does not_ appreciate the long curve of Steve's throat as he tips his head back and swallows.

"How we gonna do that, man... oh shit!"

"What?"

"I busted White Shirt over there for possession 6 months ago, if he sees my face he'll remember me. We need to move."

"No time for that"... and Steve grabs him, sprawling back against the bar, spreading his legs and pulling him in, pressing his mouth against Danny’s – and Danny’s reeling from more than just being off balance. “C’mon Danno, give me something to work with here,” Steve growls, and there’s enough challenge in his tone to kickstart Danny’s brain and remind him where he is and what he’s doing, and so he goes for it. He hooks two fingers into the collar, twisting it tight, and kisses Steve long and hard and like he means it (which of course he doesn’t, it’s all about not blowing their cover, right?). And it turns out that Steve kisses like he does everything else, full on and focused, all tongue and teeth and like he needs it to survive, and if Danny’s dick is starting to take an interest, well, that just proves that Danny Williams is a modern guy with no hang ups, right?

Or maybe there’s stuff about himself that Danny hasn’t been willing to examine too closely these last few months.

As quickly as it started it’s over, White Shirt headed for the john and Steve’s focus snapped back to the doorway to the back rooms.

“We’ve got to get in there somehow.”

“Uh, you do know what goes on back there, right? I mean, I know maybe they didn’t cover this sort of thing in SEAL school...”

Steve looks at him with unfathomable eyes and says with a show of great patience, “Yes, Danny, I do know what goes on back there. I’ve been in the _Navy_ , not the church choir. But Meyer is back there, so that’s where we’ve got to go.” And he grins at Danny, that dangerous, dangerous grin that usually ends up with them being threatened with knives, or shot at, or nearly blown up, and says "What is it, _boyfriend_ , you calling chicken on me?"

So of course there's _no way_ Danny's having that, because it's Steve fucking McGarrett and he'd never hear the end of it, so he grins back, puts his hands on Steve, and says "C'mon then, what're you waiting for, an invitation?"

Getting in there involves more kissing, and hands everywhere, and Danny telling the doorman drunkenly that his boy has been very, very naughty and wants to show him how sorry he is (and there will be payback for that, Danny’s sure of it, but he’s on a roll now and Steve is just going to have to shut up and put up... or put out...) and in the end the doorman lets them through and they stumble into the back corridor...

...and fuck, this is not good. Because there are no doors back there, and no curtains, and there’s stuff going on that Danny’s only ever seen in pornos (and if he’s honest, some stuff he hasn’t). About halfway along the corridor they see Meyer, sitting in one of the cubicles, sprawled in a chair with a beer in his hand. Steve pushes Danny into the cubicle opposite and backs him up against the wall, gets up close and says in his ear “You see him, Danno?”

But Meyer’s watching them, taking a pull from his beer and giving a half smile like he’s settling in to watch the show, and fuck, their cover’s going to get blown... but then Steve goes to his knees like a pro, fingers deft on Danny’s fly, pulls him out and swallows him down like he’s greedy for it, and with a hot stab of surprise (surprise, not jealousy, no, not that) Danny realises that Steve’s _done this before_. Danny’s brain starts to white out, and he’s struggling to focus on what Meyer’s doing, because, Christ, the things that Steve is doing with his tongue, and his fingers, and Jesus God doesn’t the guy even have a gag reflex... and Danny comes hard down Steve’s throat (and Steve’s a swallower, of course he fucking is, the bastard never backs down from anything) just as Meyer’s henchman shoves the boy into the cubicle opposite. Steve’s on his feet in a second with a game-on grin and a quick “Zip it, Danno”, laser focus already on the perps as he calls in backup and all hell breaks loose.

The aftermath – lots of paperwork and too much bad coffee – takes them until the small hours. Eventually they’re done, and Danny’s packing up to head home for a couple of hours sleep, when Steve appears in his doorway. He’s back in cargoes and T now, with tired circles under his eyes, and Danny knows how much running on adrenaline can take out of a guy, even one like McGarrett. Steve looks as shattered as Danny feels, and really, whatever this is, surely it could wait.

“Hey Danny,” and Danny could almost believe – if this was a lesser mortal – that there’s a hint of apprehension and possibly even embarrassment there. “You OK?”

Danny rubs his hand across his face. “Yeah, just beat. It’s been a long day.”

Steve shifts in the doorway. “About earlier...”

“What about it?”

“You know... at the club...”

“You mean when you blew me so that our cover didn’t get blown?”

And there’s almost a blush there, which Danny would enjoy if he wasn’t so close to blushing like a virgin himself.

“Yeah, about that... we were so close to the payoff, we couldn’t...”

“Yeah, I know, man, I get it.”

That unfathomable look flits across Steve's face again (and really, what's with that?) followed swiftly by relief. “That’s good... I wouldn’t want things to be awkward between us... see you tomorrow, Danno,” and with a quick smile he turns on his heel and is gone.

And how the fuck, Danny wonders, is it ever not going to be awkward again, when all he can think about every time he looks at Steve is how it felt to have that mouth wrapped around his dick?

No, not awkward. Fucking impossible. Welcome to my life, Danny thinks, as he puts out the lights and heads for his car. Welcome to my life.


End file.
